


Valentine's Day secrets (Part 6)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [182]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is still trying... Poor man!





	Valentine's Day secrets (Part 6)

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

The morning after, John was still wincing lightly but left for work anyway.  _I can’t believe how unlucky I am… What can I do now?_ Sherlock sighs _._ He runs down the stairs to knock on his not-his-housekeeper-my-dear door.

“It’s seven in the morning young man!” Ms. Hudson frowns. “I hope for your sake this is serious… And close that bathrobe tightly! You’re like a son for me, I don’t want to see your manly bits!”

“I need to do something nice for John but I don’t know what.” His puppy eyes win the old lady over.

“Come in, Sherlock…” Later, after a good cup of tea, the woman suggests a lovely night out, flowers, nice gifts, being more considerate…

 

But it went from bad to worse…

 

Sherlock decided to do a big cleanup of the flat… and ends-up binning some of John’s important papers.

He planned an elaborate supper but burned down the table with the fondue set…

He did all the washing and put his boyfriend's favourite wool jumper in the dryer…

He offers to go out to the pub to watch football but falls asleep on the bar after one drink and before the match had even begun!

It was already the 12th! With no ideas of what to do next, Sherlock was ready to go to Bedlam!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said that I will write a 221b each day until V-Day... but I work on my AU Soulmates stories this week-end so I didn't write any 221b...  
> *  
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol  
> 


End file.
